Dans l'antre des serpents
by Felifaery
Summary: Poudlard, univers surprenant où se côtoient chaque jour des créatures de tous bords. Penchons nous sur la salle commune des Serpentard… Mais que diable s'y passe t il ? Anecdotes scolaires… Ch3: Ce que femme veut, elle l'obtient… La preuve par Black!
1. Zone Interdite

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la fabuleuse JK Rowling et elle ne laissera rien a personne !

_**

* * *

Voici une nouvelle version des péripéties de ce pauvre Drago.**_

_**Chapitre dûment corrigé par Lissae !**_

_**Bonne lecture  
**_

_**

* * *

Zone Interdite**_

La salle commune était silencieuse. A cette heure tardive, il n'y avait jamais aucun élève debout, même les travailleurs les plus acharnés avaient abandonné leurs livres pour leurs lits. Dans la cheminée, un feu vif ronflait pour entretenir avec difficulté une température vivable, tout en projetant des ombres dansantes sur les murs de pierre brute. Les flammes apportaient juste assez de lumière pour les grands yeux des Elfes et ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à apparaître, prêts à entamer leur travail nocturne. Pourtant, ils disparurent presque immédiatement dans de discrets craquements… Contrairement à d'habitude la pièce n'était pas vide.

En effet, dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné de l'âtre, un élève faisait de la résistance. Drago Malefoy, préfet de Serpentard, malmenait de ses doigts les accoudoirs de son siège. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était assis là et c'était à peine s'il avait remarqué ses camarades gagner progressivement leurs dortoirs. Il faut dire qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait pris le risque de se faire remarquer. Quand une dispute opposait Malefoy et Parkinson le plus prudent était de se mettre à couvert, surtout quand la demoiselle en venait à traiter son ami de 'pitoyable veracrasse', avant de l'abandonner à ses tentatives de répliques cinglantes qui le faisaient surtout ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau.

Ce qui agaçait surtout Drago, au-delà du fait de s'être fait insulter sans pouvoir répliquer, c'était d'en ignorer la cause. Cette semaine s'était pourtant très bien déroulée, il n'y avait pas eu d'altercation avec les Gryffondor – l'explosion du chaudron de Potter était fortuite et il s'était tenu à distance de la bagarre qui avait suivi, ou presque**,** – tous les élèves de l'équipe de Quidditch étaient revenus de l'entraînement sans passer par l'infirmerie – l'hématome sur la joue de Vaisey ne comptait pas et il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi Gregory boitait, mais sa chute de balai n'avait rien à voir – et surtout il n'avait pas fait perdre plus de cinq points à Serpentard, ce qui était un exploit en soi – exploit surtout dû aux menaces que sa douce amie avait fait planer sur lui.

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup d'élèves croyaient, Pansy était loin d'être une idiote, bien au contraire. Jouer les naïves permettait à la jeune sang-pur de récolter une quantité incroyable d'informations intéressantes qu'elle savaitutiliser avec art. Drago avait très tôt noté la similitude sur ce point entre son amie et sa mère, c'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle il préférait ne pas rester fâché avec Pansy, à un moment ou un autre cela se retournerait contre lui et il n'en avait aucune envie… Cette fille savait trop de choses à son sujet pour que sa belle réputation survive à son courroux.

Bref, en un mot comme en cent, s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de se faire pardonner – comme l'avait judicieusement fait remarquer Blaise, coupable ou non s'excuser était toujours ce qu'elle attendait – il était bon pour voir l'un des épisodes les moins glorieux de sa vie, exposé sur la place publique. Il en venait à se demander pourquoi il s'efforçait à conserver son amitié ! Peut-être justement à cause de tout ce qu'elle savait… Il soupira en prenant conscience que c'était un cercle vicieux dont elle ne le laisserait pas se sortir.

Au final, ce n'était pas compliqué, il suffisait juste de se lever, aller frapper à la porte du dortoir et… Affronter le Basilic qui se cachait en Pansy ! Il se leva brusquement en pestant. Il n'aimait pas cet état d'esprit, il était un Malefoy et un Malefoy ne se laissait pas impressionner par une peste tout juste bonne à s'accrocher à son bras.

D'un pas décidé, il se leva et gagna l'ouverture obscure qui menait aux dortoirs des filles, à cette heure toutes les torches étaient éteintes et il ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de sa baguette. Se morigénant intérieurement, il murmura un lumos et se figea alors que son pied allait se poser dans le couloir. Combien de Gryffondor avait-il entendu râler à propos des protections qui rendaient inaccessibles les chambres des filles ? En y réfléchissant bien, certains Serdaigle y avaient fait aussi mention… Gryffondor, Serdaigle ! Salazar n'était pas comme eux ! Sans plus d'hésitation, il s'engagea sur les pierres froides du couloir…

Si durant ses deux premiers pas il se permit de conserver un léger doute, sa troisième enjambée le balaya et il ne pensa plus qu'au meilleur moyen d'aborder Pansy. S'il avait été plus attentif, peut-être aurait-il remarqué le léger frémissement qui avait parcouru les pierres qu'il venait de fouler. Il ne vit rien, pas plus qu'il n'entendit le léger crissement que produisirent leurs frottements.

Alors qu'il atteignait le couloir transversal où s'alignaient les portes des dortoirs, sa confiance vola en éclat… Il se passa quelque chose qu'il ne s'expliqua pas sur le moment et qui éveilla sa méfiance : il trébucha sur deux pierres qui dépassaient légèrement, alors que quelques secondes plus tôt la lueur de sa baguette ne lui avait rien révélé. Une main toujours posée sur le mur pour conserver son équilibre malmené, il observa le sol avec curiosité, sentant confusément que les choses lui échappaient, pourtant il ne bougea pas.

Ce fut le mouvement sous sa paume qui l'alarma. Avec un petit cri pitoyable, il bondit en arrière tandis que les battements de son cœur accéléraient, observant avec stupéfaction les ondulations de la paroi de pierre. Son cerveau semblait incapable d'analyser ce qu'il voyait, les murs bougeaient, le sol bougeait et… Il releva la tête et déglutit avec difficulté : le plafond bougeait ! Il n'avait pourtant pas touché au whisky Pur Feu ce soir…

Son regard perdu au plafond, il ne vit pas tout de suite ce qui arrivait, mais le grondement produit par les pierres l'alerta, il baissa les yeux et resta bouche bée, incapable du moindre geste malgré son esprit qui prônait une fuite précipitée. Une vague. Une vague de pierre lui arrivait dessus et s'apprêtait à le balayer. Lentement, l'information se fraya un chemin au travers de la stupeur qui noyait son cerveau.

A cet instant précis, il perdit tout contrôle sur lui-même. Avec un cri inarticulé, il se retourna et tenta de s'enfuir, mais les remous des pierres sous ses pieds ne lui laissèrent aucune chance. Il s'effondra de tout son long et sa baguette lui échappa des mains sans pour autant s'éteindre. La lueur magique qui éclairait la scène depuis le sol donnait des proportions inquiétantes à la déferlante et une sueur glacée recouvrit soudainement le corps du préfet. Geignant et rampant, ayant perdu toute la morgue et la fierté dont il se paraît habituellement, il tenta de fuir, mais ses pitoyables tentatives étaient vouées à l'échec.

Soudain, il se sentit projeté avec force et il percuta le plafond qui le renvoya immédiatement au sol. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il criait que lorsque sa gorge lui fit mal, mais ne fit rien pour s'arrêter. Quand il sentit les pierres sous ses mains, il tenta de s'y agripper mais elles glissaient les unes contre les autres comme les écailles d'un serpent : il était à la merci du couloir.

A quatre pattes ou rampant, il tentait d'avancer même si au bout d'un moment il ne savait plus bien où il se trouvait du sol ou du plafond. De toute façon il avait depuis longtemps fermé les yeux car toute cette agitation lui donnait mal au cœur, c'était d'ailleurs pour éviter de vomir qu'il se forçait à garder lèvres closes malgré son désir de hurler à plein poumon. Il avait l'impression d'être un souaffle entre les mains de poursuiveurs ou plutôt un cognard à la merci des batteurs…

Une secousse plus sèche que les précédentes lui fit faire un long vol plané qui s'acheva lorsqu'il percuta un mur. Il resta immobile, les yeux toujours fermés à attendre. Rien ne vint et il prit conscience que les effroyables grincements avaient cessé, même si un autre bruit les avait remplacés. Un bruit qui acheva sa fierté déjà piétinée. Quelqu'un riait. Et pas un petit ricanement non, un vrai fou rire !

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux prêt à invectiver l'idiot qui se payait sa tête, mais il comprit immédiatement qu'il n'était pas en position de le faire, en tout cas dignement. Etre affalé contre un mur les fesses en l'air et la tête en bas aurait ôté même au plus dangereux sorcier tout son prestige. Il tenta de se redresser mais ne parvint qu'à s'empêtrer encore plus dans sa robe d'uniforme.

Impuissant, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'idiot qui s'étouffait de rire. Son regard devint enragé quand il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas une mais deux personnes et qu'en plus, ces deux-là étaient censés être ses amis !

« Quand vous aurez fini de rire comme des hyènes, vous voudrez bien venir m'aider ! » grogna-t-il.

Ses camarades firent des efforts visibles pour se calmer sans y parvenir totalement et l'aidèrent à se remettre debout. Toutefois, la vision de l'héritier Malefoy débrayé et décoiffé réalimenta leur fou rire. Appuyés l'un contre l'autre, rouges et légèrement échevelés, ils ignoraient sciemment le regard polaire de leur ami.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle, lança-t-il sèchement.

– Outre le fait que tu viennes d'être ballottépendant cinq bonnes minutes comme uncognard et que tu aieseu la présomption d'imaginer que Salazar n'avait pas protégé les dortoirs des filles contre les garçons ? »

La tirade de son ami lui fit monter le rouge aux joues et il regretta qu'il ne se soit pas étouffé en la disant.

« Parce que toi, Blaise, tu le savais, bien évidemment, rétorqua-t-il avec morgue.

– Ben ouais, avoua son ami en haussant les épaules, son fou rire presque calmé.

– Théo ?! » s'écria-t-il d'une voix aiguë.

L'interpellé toussota et hocha la tête, il avait retrouvé son calme mais souriait toujours benoîtement.

Drago Malefoy dévisagea longuement ses deux amis. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il ne l'avait jamais prévenu d'une telle chose ! S'il ne pouvait même pas compter sur eux. Au moment où cette pensée se forma dans son esprit il sut que c'était idiot, lui-même aurait fait la même chose.

« Je suppose que vous ne me laisserez pas oublier ça », grinça-t-il en les dévisageant.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de démentir, la lueur dans leurs yeux parlait pour eux. Il grogna et leur tourna le dos pour rejoindre son dortoir quand il pensa à quelque chose.

« Et vous, comment vous l'avez su ? » demanda-t-il.

Un petit sourire supérieur étira les lèvres de Blaise tandis que l'un des sourcils de Théodore s'élevait avec surprise, comme si la question était saugrenue. Drago serra les dents, habitué aux attitudes supérieures de ses camarades pour tout ce qu'ils considéraient comme ayant trait à l'intelligence.

« Quand on a entendu les Gryffondor parler de leur escalier-toboggan, notre curiosité a été aiguisée. On a chopé un 'première année' et on l'a balancé dans le couloir, juste pour voir », expliqua Zabini en haussant les épaules.

Elémentaire bien sûr, il aurait dû y penser lui-même. Se maudissant, il gagna à pas rageurs son dortoir. Oui Salazar était différent des autres, c'était une certitude. Drago avait juste interprété les choses dans le mauvais sens…

* * *

_Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Vous avez des critiques à faire ? un mot d'encouragement ? Je devrais définitivement arrêter d'écrire ? Faites-moi part de votre ressenti, c'est le petit boutin en-dessous !_


	2. Au jeu du chat et de la souris

_**Nouvelle version des malheurs de Blaise Zabini ou pourquoi il ne vaut mieux pas parier avec Dago Malefoy.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**PS : Merci a Lissae qui a corrigé ce chapitre !  
**_

_**

* * *

Au jeu du chat et de la souris…**_

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se rassura en entendant les ronflements sonores qui troublaient la tranquillité du dortoir. Merlin merci, ils dormaient encore. Avec une discrétion digne des plus grands cambrioleurs, il enjamba vêtements, sacs, livres, balais et chaudrons, évita – par miracle – de marcher sur la queue du chat de Théodore, ne laissa aucune exclamation passer ses lèvres quand il posa le pied dans une substance non identifiée et parvint même à ne pas s'écraser dans la porte grande ouverte de l'armoire de Grégory, tout ça bien sûr dans la plus complète obscurité, la lueur d'une baguette aurait pu les réveiller et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il désirait.

Il atteint enfin la salle de bain sans encombre et referma lentement la porte derrière lui. Une chose qu'il avait retenu avec les années, c'est qu'un simple appel d'air est capable de faire s'écrouler une pile de livres un peu trop précaire. Il insonorisa la pièce d'un coup de baguette et se permit un soupir. Il n'était pas sûr de parvenir à tenir encore longtemps à ce petit jeu, il manquait de sommeil, de nourriture et de tranquillité. Maudit soit Drago.

Quand il sortit, ses camarades dormaient encore et sa montre l'informa qu'il avait moins d'une vingtaine de minutes avant que les réveils de ses camarades ne les tirent du sommeil. Prévoyant, son sac de cours était prêt depuis la veille au soir, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à mettre la main sur une robe propre. Malheureusement pour lui, son armoire craqua et il vit avec horreur Vincent bouger dans son lit. Son souffle coincé dans sa poitrine, il resta immobile plusieurs minutes avant d'expirer lentement et de tâtonner à la recherche de vêtements propres. Enfin prêt, il se faufila hors du dortoir pour gagner la Grande Salle et pouvoir se sustenter convenablement il n'aurait sûrement plus cette chance dans la journée et les cuisines présentaient un bien trop grand risque.

Sa seule consolation était qu'il ne lui restait que deux jours à tenir et après il serait enfin libre ! Après… Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à faire payer Drago ! Mais il n'était pas pressé, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et son ami était bien trop sûr de lui pour se méfier longtemps… Grave erreur, Blaise avait toujours été rancunier.

**(((((-)))))**

Et en plus il se marrait ! Blaise ne savait pas par quel miracle il n'avait pas encore lancé unsort au crétin blond qui était censé être son ami, mais sa baguette le démangeait de plus en plus. Toutefois, le cours de potion n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour un règlement de compte, Rogue avait beau être partial, il n'apprécierait pas que sa classe se transforme en champ de bataille, surtout par l'initiative d'un élève de sa Maison.

« Si tu fais sauter ton chaudron, ce sera pire », lui fit remarquer son voisin.

Blaise grogna et se reconcentra sur sa potion qui aurait du être un peu plus claire, mais peu importe, elle était correcte. Il ne se demandait même pas comment Théodore savait à quoi il pensait, ce type avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur lui de toute façon, c'était d'ailleurs assez frustrant, mais il en faisait rarement usage.

Il souffla un bon coup et s'efforça d'ignorer le préfet Serpentard pour rattraper sa préparation, il avait toujours été excellent dans ce domaine et il était hors de question qu'il échoue à cause de ses nerfs.

« Comment comptes-tu t'en sortir ce coup-ci ? demanda Théodore sans même relever les yeux.

– Je devrais peut-être faire sauter mon chaudron, en fait, remarqua Zabini songeur.

– Pour te faire coller par Rogue et découvrir qu'ils t'attendent derrière la porte ?

– Tu peux m'épargner ton sourire supérieur s'il te plaît, grogna-t-il, je ferais bien d'accélérer, ils sont toujours à la bourre en potion, si je finis en avance, j'aurais le temps de prendre le large.

– Ça peut marcher si tu arrêtes de te laisser manipuler par Drago », ajouta Nott presque avec condescendance.

Blaise marmonna quelque chose au sujet de ce qu'il pensait des avis de son voisin, mais celui-ci ne releva pas puisqu'il savait qu'il avait raison et que c'était justement ça qui contrariait son camarade.

Drago tenta bien plusieurs fois de distraire l'attention de Blaise pour le retarder mais le garçon ne décolla pas ses yeux de son chaudron et avant même que Rogue ne parle de préparer un échantillon il le lui apportait déjà.

La cloche sonna avant même que le maître des potions n'ait le temps de faire la moindre remarque et Blaise fila sans demander son reste. Avec un peu de chance il aurait le temps de grappiller deux ou trois trucs à manger dans la Grande Salle avant que les autres n'arrivent. Il enveloppa un morceau de poulet dans une serviette, empila des tranches de pains et gagna le Parc au moment où les autres élèves de sa classe montaientl'escalier des cachots. Là il se trouva un petit coin au soleil et dévora son repas. Il était satisfait de s'apercevoir qu'il était de plus en plus habile, même si légèrement ridicule…

« Attrape ! »

Il sursauta et eut tout juste le temps de se saisir de la pomme avant qu'elle ne lui frappe le nez.

« Je voulais te ramener de la tarte mais ils avaient tout mangé, expliqua Pansy, ils sont dans la salle commune. »

Blaise hocha la tête avec soulagement et sourit à son amie, il avait une petite heure de tranquillité.

**(((((-)))))**

Blaise devait bien reconnaître que cette cinquième année était plus difficile que les précédentes, mais la plupart des devoirs étaient intéressants à faire, il passait donc avec plaisir du temps à la bibliothèque. Sauf depuis cinq jours où il devait être constamment sur ses gardes au cas où ils se pointeraient.

Avec un soupir, il relut l'intitulé de son devoir de métamorphose et s'aventura entre les rayons pour trouver les livres nécessaires. L'avantage avec une piquée comme Pince, c'était que les rayonnages étaient toujours parfaitement rangés, ce qui facilitait grandement les recherches. Malgré tout, le sujet de son devoir était particulièrement pointu et il dut consulter un bon nombre d'ouvrages avant d'en trouver deux qui semblaient avoir des informations intéressantes. Il fit un détour par la section enchantement – il avait remarqué que souvent métamorphose et sortilège se superposaient et l'évoquer dans ses devoirs lui permettaient de récupérer quelques points supplémentaires – avant de regagner sa table.

« Pourtant Drago nous a dit qu'il était à la Bibliothèque », s'agaça Vincent en regardant autour de lui.

Blaise se rejeta en arrière, manquant de percuter quelqu'un au passage. Il grogna une excuse à l'élève de Serdaigle qui le toisa froidement et en désespoir de cause, se cacha derrière elle. Il risqua un œil et remarqua que ses deux condisciples s'avançaient vers les rayonnages, il était piégé…

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, Zabini ? demanda la jeune fille avec agacement.

– Que peut-on bien faire dans une bibliothèque ? répondit-il narquoisement.

– Je parle de cette section en particulier, Zabini, rétorqua-t-elle sans se laisser démonter. Depuis quand un Serpentard étudie les moldus ? »

Il observa les titres des livres avec plus d'attention et constata qu'elle avait raison, mais ce n'était pas le moment de provoquer un esclandre, Gregory approchait. Il se laissa quelques instants de réflexion.

L'air rusé de la jeune fille l'informa qu'il allait devoir négocier. Ce qu'il pouvait détester les Serdaigle !

« D'accord, Turpin, j'évite quelqu'un », avoua-t-il à mi-voix en reculant pour ne pas être repéré.

Elle jeta un regard en arrière et parut perplexe en reconnaissant ceux que Blaise voulait éviter. Elle haussa les épaules et se retourna vers lui l'air déterminé.

« Je t'aide à filer d'ici contre ce livre, dit-elle en tapotant l'un des manuels de métamorphose qu'il avait en main.

– Tu sais combien de temps j'ai mis à trouver le bon ! » s'exclama-t-il un peu trop fort.

Elle se contenta d'un sourire retors et fit un petit mouvement de tête en arrière vers les deux garçons qui le cherchait toujours. Il grogna quelque chose d'inélégant qui agrandit le sourire de la fille.

« Tu as raté ta vocation de Serpentard, toi, marmonna-t-il en lui tendant l'ouvrage.

– On peux dire ça, admit-elle en saisissant le grimoire, j'avais croisé Bulstrode dans le train … »

**(((((-)))))**

Il avait la terrible impression que cette semaine n'aurait pas de fin. Il était épuisé et passait son temps à courir. En plus, Turpin n'avait toujours pas lâché le livre de métamorphose qu'il avait dû lui céder, ce qui le mettait en retard. Il détestait Malefoy. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ce gage serait si éprouvant, mais une soirée à tenter d'inculquer des principes de troisième année à ces deux idiots lui avaient prouvé qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à prendre le large, ce qui aurait été aisé si Drago n'avait pas pris un malin plaisir à prôner l'inverse à leurs condisciples et à balancer sa localisation à tout va.

Il passait son temps dans des salles de classes vides et glaciales, il se levait le premier le matin, se couchait le dernier le soir, il arrivait bon dernier en cours, filait dès que la cloche sonnait, mangeait sur le pouce, il était contraint de restreindre son temps à la Bibliothèque pour ne pas être coincé et il ne pouvait pas profiter de la salle commune. Encore heureux que certains de ses amis le soutenaient un peu…

« Tu commences à éveiller la méfiance des professeurs, tu sais. »

Son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine et il se retourna pour fusiller du regard sa préfète.

« Par Salazar, Pansy, tu veux me tuer ! s'emporta-t-il.

– L'impassible Zabini serait-il en train de craquer ? » se moqua-t-elle.

Il enfouit sa tête entre ses bras en grognant, il se transformait en ours ces derniers temps. Il ne craquait jamais, c'était impossible. Il avait toujours su cacher ses sentiments, même quand sa mère lui annonçait le décès imminent de son dernier beau-père, mais là, avec les deux idiots il n'y arrivait. Il était pitoyable.

Il sentit une caresse sur sa tête et releva les yeux surpris vers Pansy qui lui sourit gentiment.

« Allez beau gosse, tu vas pas me dire que Drago va gagner non ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il se releva brusquement et la fusilla du regard avant de remarquer l'étincelle amusée dans ses yeux bleus, elle l'avait fait exprès, la provocation était le meilleur remède contre son apathie. Il hocha la tête avec reconnaissance et songea à nouveau qu'il lui faudrait se venger de ça. Il avait de la chance dans son malheur, Drago n'était pas un génie, son énoncé de gage lui laissait une échappatoire, il ne ferait pas la même erreur le moment venu.

« J'adore cette expression de pure malveillance, susurra Pansy. Mais c'est pas le moment d'être machiavélique, le couvre-feu est pour bientôt. Si Drago te trouve à traîner il n'hésitera pas à te coller pour te coincer avec eux. »

Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait raconter sur Pansy, elle était plus fine qu'il n'y paraissait et Blaise savait avec agacement qu'elle connaissait tous ses camarades à la perfection, du moins tous ceux qui pouvaientlui être utiles.

« Au fait Pansy, comment j'ai fait pour perdre ce pari ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

– Oh, Blaise, fit-elle navrée de sa naïveté, c'était truqué depuis le début, on les avait surpris dans un couloir… »

**(((((-)))))**

Jamais Blaise ne s'était senti autant en colère qu'en cet instant. Il s'était fait rouler ! Comme un Poufsouffle de première année ! C'était le comble pour lui ! Il aurait dû le voir que ça ne collait pas depuis le début. Drago allait souffrir ! Comment expliquer qu'il aitpu savoir que Weasley allait se dégoter une copine ! Il n'y avait pas plus improbable comme situation ! Le rouquin était idiot !

Ecumant de rage, il parcourut les couloirs à toute allure, maudissant à voix haute Drago pour l'avoir roulé, Pansy pour l'avoir laissé faire, Brown pour s'être jetée sur l'idiot roux et Weasley pour avoir laissé parler ses hormones.

Heureusement pour Malefoy il ne le croisa pas sur son trajet, sinon Blaise aurait sûrement fait usage de sa baguette sans aucune hésitation, même Rusard n'osa l'interpeller, preuve qu'il exsudait le danger.

Il traversa les cachots, cracha le mot de passe au mur nu et suintant, s'engouffrant sans même ralentir dans sa salle commune. Tout à sa colère il ne prit aucune précaution pour vérifier les alentours, mal lui en prit.

« Blaise ! Appela une voix honnie. On t'a cherché toute la journée tu sais ! Tu peux nous aider ? »

L'interpellé se figea de stupeur et maudit sa stupidité – il était très en forme sur les malédictions ce jour-là. Il était coincé, Gregory avait _demandé_ son aide et le serment sorcier ne lui laissait pas le choix – la confiance ne régnait pas chez les Serpentard…

Il s'installa à la table de ses camarades et regarda avec désespoir le livre de sortilège ouvert entre eux. Drago paierait au centuple chacune des secondes que Blaise passait avec Gregory et Vincent à essayer de leur expliquer des choses qu'ils auraient dû maîtriser depuis plusieurs mois. C'était vendredi soir et le week-end se profilait sans sortie à Pré-au-Lard ni match de Quidditch. Oui Malefoy allait payer…

Zabini laissa sa tête s'effondrer sur la table avec un bruit sourd. Encore fallait-il qu'il passe ce fameux week-end sans se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie…

* * *

_Vous êtes encore là ? Ce n'était peut-être pas si mauvais alors ? Ou au contraire vous vouliez voir jusqu'où peu allez la médiocrité ? Dites-moi tout... C'est toujours la même bouton ! Merci pour votre lecture !_


	3. Esthétique

_**Un nouveau chapitre, qui met cette fois-ci en scène la génération précédente.**_

_**Une Narcissa encore Black dans toute sa splendeur !**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Merci à Saiphodie qui a corrigé ce chapitre !  
**_

_**

* * *

Esthétique**_

C'était une période qu'elle avait toujours beaucoup aimée. Lorsque la neige enserrait le château dans son cocon immaculé et que la glace recouvrait le lac, enfermant ses habitants dans les profondeurs. Appuyées sur les contreforts de Poudlard, les serres ressemblaient à de grands igloos givrés, surtout lorsque le soleil levant y reflétait ses rayons. Quant à la Forêt Interdite, elle n'était plus qu'une forme vague et silencieuse, perdant sa dimension inquiétante pour plus de féerie. Dans l'air froid, les souffles et les mots devenaient des volutes blanches et les nez rougissaient. Certes les couloirs étaient balayés de courants d'air, les récréations se transformaient en quarts d'heure sportifs et les cours de potion en épreuves de survie, mais la magnificence du décor coupait le souffle. Le château se parait de ses plus beaux atours et les professeurs jouaient sur le thème entre astuces utiles et petits trucs amusants.

La grande salle était son endroit préféré, entre l'odeur entêtante de la sève des sapins et l'éclat miroitant des décorations sous les flammes des bougies, c'était un concentré de Noël. Mais surtout, il y avait les effluves de cannelle et de chocolat chaud qui émanaient des cuisines pour investir tout le château… Tout cela la mettait en joie, elle se sentait comme une petite fille un matin de Noël qui attendait fébrilement pour ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été cette enfant. Chez les Black, Noël rimait avec obligation : repas de famille, visites aux parentes éloignées, soirées raffinées et rencontre avec les potentiels futurs jeunes époux... Une sinécure. Sans oublier le matin de Noël, tirée à quatre épingles, attendant anxieusement de pouvoir ouvrir les paquets, priant pour ne pas avoir la petite couronne de fleurs d'oranger signifiant que vous aviez été vendue. Non, fiancée. Elle secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses préoccupations idiotes, elle ne voulait pas que la petite fille en elle la quitte, elle voulait être enjouée.

Narcissa sortit de la grande salle après avoir salué le préfet de Serdaigle qui, comme elle, avait aidé à la décoration – en théorie, elle y avait été contrainte, mais en réalité, elle adorait ça. Seule la rigidité d'esprit des Black lui interdisait d'apprécier ce genre de frivolité. D'un pas rapide, elle se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Elle était fière d'appartenir à la maison de Salazar, mais celui-ci aurait dû réfléchir avant d'enfouir leur lieu de vie aussi profondément dans les entrailles du château. Avait-il pensé aux générations successives qui risquaient de finir gelées pour avoir voulu regagner leurs dortoirs ? Elle resserra son manteau autour d'elle et descendit prudemment une volée de marches, à cette époque de l'année il n'était pas rare que certaines soient recouvertes de givre.

Elle faillit tomber deux fois en parcourant les couloirs, entre les pavés verglacés et disjoints c'était un véritable miracle de parvenir sans dommage à destination, surtout lorsque les courants d'air avaient soufflé des torches. Utiliser la magie pour s'éclairer aurait été envisageable si ses doigts transis de froid avaient été capables de tenir sa baguette.

Quand elle aperçut enfin le mur anonyme qui cachait l'entrée de sa salle commune, l'esprit de noël l'avait presque entièrement quitté, mais quand le mur bascula, elle retrouva le sourire. La chaleur l'enveloppa agréablement et ses doigts la piquèrent, preuve que le sang commençait à y affluer de nouveau. Elle ôta son manteau et s'installa dans un fauteuil, même l'ambiance au sein de sa maison était plus douce en cette période.

Ici aussi la décoration était sublime : boules, guirlandes, étoiles… Les elfes avaient subtilement mélangé les teintes des différentes maisons et ils avaient eu la bonne idée d'avoir la main légère sur le rouge. Toutefois, elle se demandait bien ce que pouvait être cette affreuse chose noire dans les hauteurs du sapin… Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et se figea. Les elfes n'y étaient pour rien, mais elle connaissait le coupable.

« Lucius, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de faire descendre Rosier ? demanda doucement Narcissa.

– Tu fais preuve de beaucoup trop de pitié, lui répondit son petit-ami sans quitter des yeux son manuel de sortilège.

– De pitié », répéta-t-elle en insistant légèrement sur le mot.

Il daigna enfin lever le regard pour s'intéresser à elle. Narcissa se tenait raide sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, ses joues s'étaient légèrement colorées et ses prunelles bleues le foudroyaient. Elle ne haussait jamais la voix, cela aurait été parfaitement inconvenant, mais elle savait par sa posture et surtout par ses yeux faire comprendre sa contrariété. S'il avait été un peu plus attentif, jamais Lucius n'aurait employé ce mot-là pour qualifier une Black.

« Enfin… Non… » bafouilla-t-il piteusement sous son regard flamboyant.

Plus que tout autre chose, il détestait – et adorait ! – cette manière qu'elle avait de lui faire perdre ses mots, il était un Malefoy tout de même et un Malefoy ne perdait jamais contenance – enfin presque…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu se reprendre, il la vit se pencher lentement sur lui avec un petit sourire. Ce fut d'abord son parfum qui l'assaillit, subtilement sucré, il donnait envie de la couvrir de baisers, puis le contact doux sur sa joue des longs cheveux dorés qui glissèrent pour lui chatouiller le cou. Elle accrocha son regard, une lueur mutine dans ses yeux bleus.

« Je trouve juste que Rosier gâche considérablement l'esthétique du sapin », souffla-t-elle tout contre son oreille.

Elle déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres et se releva rapidement, avant qu'il n'ait pu la retenir.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, elle chantonnait une vieille comptine de Noël, jeune et innocente… Elle allait le damner.

Il regretta soudainement de s'être installé près du feu, il avait terriblement chaud et ses pensées ne l'aidaient pas à se calmer. Le parfum de Narcissa s'était attardé dans l'air, laissant son empreinte discrète sur sa chemise. Il revit ses yeux mutins et posa distraitement un doigt là où elle avait posé ses lèvres…

Il récupéra vivement son manuel de sortilège pour se distraire, il fallait qu'il la sorte de son esprit sinon il allait se perdre. Il tenta de réviser mais c'était peine perdue, son esprit s'accrochait à la moindre allusion pour s'évader, chaque sort prenait un nouveau sens à l'ombre de Narcissa et il voyait une bonne centaine de manières pour s'exercer utile.

Finalement las, il reposa brutalement son livre et s'obstina à fixer le feu, il avait pris la décision – en son for intérieur – de maintenir Rosier en haut de l'arbre jusqu'au lendemain matin, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait de sa maladresse. C'était une punition méritée, il ne reviendrait pas dessus.

Mais Narcissa n'avait pas tort, il gâchait un peu la décoration… Ce n'était pas une raison ! Son humiliation dans la grande salle devait être sanctionnée, tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il le fasse, jamais il n'avait laissé passer. Il resterait ferme sur son point, qu'en avait-il à faire de cette stupide décoration pour cette stupide fête ?!

Son regard dériva et il remarqua Narcissa qui jouait distraitement avec une de ses mèches, tout en prenant des notes dans plusieurs livres. De temps en temps elle levait les yeux vers le sapin et une petite grimace venait contracter sa bouche. Lucius resserra ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, il ne pouvait pas céder, non, c'était parfaitement impossible, il s'était tout de même pris un bol de flocons d'avoine sur la tête !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Lucius Malefoy terrorisait tout un groupe de deuxième année en jetant un livre contre le mur. Le regard sombre, il traversa d'un pas rageur la salle commune pour se rendre au pied du sapin. Sous le regard stupéfait de ses camarades, il entreprit de sortir le jeune Rosier de son carcan d'épines sans faire tomber sapin, élève ou décoration. Ce fut long et laborieux, car sa rage matinale avait profondément enfoui le garçon dans les branches, n'offrant à la vue durant la journée qu'une paire de fesse dans une robe de sorcier piquée d'épines vertes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il parvint enfin à ramener Rosier à terre. Celui-ci fut profondément surpris de constater l'identité de son sauveur, mais se félicita doublement de ne pas avoir geint pendant qu'on le sortait de là. Tremblant et chancelant, il se releva et affronta difficilement le regard de son aîné qui semblait toujours d'aussi sombre humeur.

« Je suis désolé, répéta Rosier pour la énième fois depuis l'incident. Et merci de m'avoir décr...

– Remercie plutôt l'esthétique », grogna Lucius en s'éloignant du garçon.

Si Rosier ne comprit pas l'énigmatique réponse, ce ne fut pas le cas de tout le monde. A quelques tables de là, une jeune fille brune se tourna vers sa blonde camarade qui feignait avec brio l'indifférence malgré son petit sourire satisfait.

« Et vous n'êtes même pas encore mariés, remarqua Eileen en lui jetant un coup d'œil amusé. Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand vous partagerez le même lit ? »

Narcissa ne rougit même pas à l'allusion, ce n'était pas comme si ça ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Oubliées les recommandations de Bellatrix et de sa mère sur le caractère froid et dominant des Malefoy. Finalement, Andromeda avait raison, tout était question de formulation. Un petit sourire satisfait joua sur les lèvres de la jolie blonde, l'avenir s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices.

* * *

_Pour ceux qui connaissent ma fic 'Etre Serpentard', c'est bien de la mère de Pansy dont il est question dans ce texte. Oui je sais, la fic en question a disparu, mais elle reviendra bientôt, lifté, remise à jour et corrigée !_

_Comment trouvez-vous Narcissa ? C'est toujours le même bouton, il a même pas changé de place !!  
_


End file.
